Butterfly Fly Away
by emeraldeyes1990
Summary: Song taken from the Hannah Montana Movie. About Hawkeye and his daughter


(The song that I use is taken from the new Hannah Montana Movie) Therefore I own nothing, just Ava.

Hawkeye Pierce watched his daughter from the kitchen window, 'god how she looks like Margaret' he thought. Margaret Houlihan-Pierce had died 10 years previous, and their daughter Ava Jean Pierce was the spitting image of her mother, but with the exception of the eyes, they belonged to her father.

He watched her as she sat under the tree a thoughtful expression on her face as she played the guitar and tried to fit the music to the lyrics. This was something else that had surprised him, when Margaret had taught a 7 year old Ava how to play the guitar. Through out their 5 year marriage she kept on surprising him.

"How's it going son?" asked Sherman 'Colonel' Potter asked as he walked into the kitchen

"Good, good" he replied, not bothering to turn around

Sherman walked over to the window and look at what Hawkeye was looking at. When Margaret died, Hawkeye had contacted the all of the ex MASH residents but it was only the colonel that gave him a proposition; to move to Missouri so that Ava could grow up in a family environment. After all Mildred Potter and Daniel Pierce had both passed away a few years earlier.

"She's pretty serious about this music stuff isn't she"

"Yeah she is" he said "I think it helps her remind her of her mother"

"Maybe"

"But I blame you"

"What" came a shocked reply from the ex colonel

"You're the one who showed her how to write songs" Said Hawkeye, with a twinkle in his eyes

"Well there was no point in owning a guitar and being able to play it but do nothing with it now was there" he said walking over to the fridge "and it gave an old man chance to relive his music days" he said walking over to the cupboard " anyway she does damn good playing that country music"

"Yeah, she is pretty amazing at playing" Hawkeye said, while trying not to laugh "What the hell are you looking for"

"Where's the damn food in this place"

"Oh, I haven't been to the store yet, I was planning on taking Ava to the diner but…" he said looking back out the window " I'm having trouble getting her in from the under that tree"

"Well go and drag her in" he said smiling "tell her that her Grandpa Sherman is so hungry he could eat a horse and its jockey"

"Hahahaha" was Hawkeye's reply as the retreated to the back garden

Ava looked up when she heard the familiar footsteps and gave a smile that was so familiar to her father that he had to do a double take. Ava had waist long blonde hair and ivory skin the same as her mothers.

"Hey kiddo, how's ya song going??"

"Ok"

"What's is about?"

"You" she said looking up "me, us, and a little about mom"

"Can I hear it?"

"Erm…." The final response was a nod of the head

Hawkeye watched as Ava started to play the instrument, he fingers gliding over the strings, she started to sing…

"_You tucked me in turned out the lights_

_Kept me safe and sound a night_

_Little girls depend on things like dad"_ She looked up smiling

"_Brushed my teeth and combed my hair_

_Had to drive me everywhere_

_You were always there when I looked back_"

"_You had to do it all alone_

_Make a living, make a home_

_Must have been as hard as it can be"_

_But when I couldn't sleep a night_

_Scared things wouldn't turn out right_

_You would hold my hand and say to me…"_

She looked up at Hawkeye "You know the word to this bit daddy"

"I do?"

"Yeah, join in, you should remember, you sang it to me every night when I was little"

"OK" smiling because he knows

She starts to sing…

"_Caterpillar in a tree" _Hawkeye joins in

"_How you wonder who you'll be_

_Cant go far but you can always dream_

_Wish you may and wish you might_

_Don't you worry hold on tight_

_I promise you, there will come a day_

_Butterfly fly away"_

Hawkeye stares at her, his little girl is growing up, turning into her mother, and he thinks that, that is fabulous. And her voice, he could listen to it all day. That was another surprise when he heard Margaret sing when she was trying to get Ava to sleep, he never knew that she could sing either, and he was glad that Margaret's voice had been passed on to their daughter, that way he had never totally lost Margaret.

"_Butterfly fly away" _Sang Ava

"_Butterfly fly away"_ Sang Hawkeye

"_Got your wings now you can't stay"_

They both sing, "_Take those dream and make them all come true"_

"_Butterfly fly away"_

"_Butterfly fly away"_

"_You've been waiting for this day"_

"_All along you've known just what to do"_

"_Butterfly, Butterfly Butterfly"_

_Butterfly fly away"_

_Butterfly fly away"_

_Butterfly fly away"_

Once she had finished playing she placed her guitar down beside her and hugged her dad

"That was amazing honey, I proud of you" Said Hawkeye

"Thanks dad" she kissed him on the cheek as they sat under the tree. Hawkeye had his arm around her shoulders and Ava rested her head on the fathers shoulder. Together the revisited the past, to happier times when they were a normal family with a mother, father and a little sibling on the way.

"I miss mom" She said weakly

"I miss her to baby, but she's up there looking after you little sister. He said with tears in his eyes "She and Laura are looking down at us all the time" He said kissing the top of her head "How about we wave at them"

"What?"

"Just wave towards the sky, they will wave back because they are watching us right now, they always are"

Ava looked up to the sky and waved, and blew kisses, Hawkeye watched and did the same

"Thanks dad" she said hugging her again

"Hey you two, whats and old man like me got to do to get some food around here? Ay" Came a shout from the back door.

"Were coming, were just talking to mom Grandpa"

"Oh right" he said a bit confused, but then again the Pierces always confused him

They both got up and with one final look towards the sky, walked towards the house.

Hawkeye was the first to stop

"What you doing dad?"

"I just need a moment with your mother"

"OK"

Hawkeye again looked up to the sky

"That's one hell of a daughter we have there, I'm just sorry that your not here with us, but like I said you are always watching". He looked at the ground and then back up "I love you Margaret"

And he carried on into the house, to a hungry, loving family with just 4 people missing


End file.
